


Blortphaner Dualfart

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Fetish, Gross, M/M, Mindbreak, Rimming, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A series of requests/commissions about Orphaner Dualscar mindbreaking other characters with his musky ass and farts.





	1. Chapter 1

The Dolorosa awoke to find her nose nestled in the sweaty crack between Orphaner Dualscar’s round, muscular ass cheeks. 

She screamed instinctively, but her cries were muffled by that huge, smothering butt. 

“I know you have a lot of questions, and I also know that you’re unable to ask them due to your current…position, so I’ll just answer them for you. Despite me purchasing you as my slave fair and square, you’ve still refused to follow my orders more times than I can count. Since nothing else seems to work, I’ve been forced to use an old Ampora secret to make you listen. I’m going to bombard your nose with my ass fumes and pheromones until you’re addicted, and your mind is completely broken. After that, you’ll be unable to do anything but obey.”

Having her mind broken? What was he talking about? The Dolorosa didn’t particularly care for the motivations behind the pirate planted his rear on her face. She was mostly concerned with escaping. Unfortunately, she couldn’t. Her arms were pinned to her sides, tied to the bedpost with ropes. Dualscar was quite heavy too, and his weight kept her immobilized. 

Dualscar’s ass was immensely odorous, a mixture of warm, heavy musk, and a cooler, salty scent like an ocean breeze. This combination of sweat and sea was utterly intoxicating. As foul as it smelled, The Dolorosa found herself taking deep, frequent sniffs. Was this what he meant by breaking her mind? Was she becoming addicted to his ass stink?

No, she wasn’t. The fumes that emanated from his ass were downright toxic. Every breath she was forced to take made her stomach churn. She wasn’t addicted. Quite the opposite. She was in hell, her senses bombarded by hot gusts of butt-stink like waves slapping up against the side of a ship. Every breath she took was tainted by that humid scent. It was so overpowering, so masculine. Every time she inhaled, she was reminded of how helpless she was. But she wasn’t becoming addicted to that rich, manly odor, not even slightly…

And then she hit a tipping point. Her stomach was no longer churning from the odor. Instead, she felt like her brain was dropped in the open ocean, bobbing up and down with the currents. She couldn’t form complete thoughts anymore, but she was still absolutely certain that she wouldn’t become addicted to his stench.

Fuck! There was no denying it anymore. She couldn’t control herself. She tried forcing herself to hold her breath, but she found herself inhaling his musk even more deeply than before! It still stunk, but she was no longer repulsed by how noxious it was. She found it alluring, and she wanted more. 

She leaned forwards, pressing her nose even deeper into that sweaty crack. Dualscar could feel the tip of her nose against his hairy asshole, and it was then that he knew that her mind had been shattered.

“Please, more,” she said with shameless desperation.

“Huh, I expected you to last a little longer than that. Still, since you seem so enthusiastic, I’ll give you a little reward.”

The Dolorosa could feel Dualscar’s ass opening against her face. She knew what was coming next, and it thrilled her. 

A booming, bassy blast exploded from Dualscar’s ass like a blunderbuss, and The Dolorosa was hit with its stink point-blank. Her mind was broken even further, which she hadn’t thought possible. She still didn’t think it was possible, but only because she no longer thought.

Her internal monologue was gone, replaced with an animalistic desire to obey Dualscar, and to suck up as much of his stink as she could get. She was entirely a creature of action, and that action was following her master’s commands, and inhaling his fishy farts.

“Mmmm…master…” she said, her voice barely audible over the sound of her own inhalations, and Dualscar’s still ongoing flatulence. Her eloquent vocabulary had been reduced to only a few simple words and lewd grunting. 

Not only could she smell his fart, but she could feel it too, rumbling through her body like an earthquake, causing it to tingle…or maybe that was just the numbness that came by having her brain annihilated by such potent stink.

After a solid minute of non-stop farts, Dualscar’s ass had finally expended its contents completely. He got up from his jade-blooded ass cushion, and turned around to find her still laying down, trying to sniff up the lingering fumes of his fart that still hung in the air. She looked like a sleepwalker, or like she was possessed by a fart-hungry demon. 

“Well, I gotta go steer the ship,” Dualscar said, undoing the restraints that kept her pinned to the bed. She wouldn’t need them anymore. 

Dualscar put his pants back on, as he stumbled towards the door to her bedroom. “Here’s something to enjoy while I’m gone.” 

He pushed out another monster fart into the seat of his pants. As he closed the door behind him, his ass fumes were trapped inside of the small, airtight room. 

The Dolorosa fell to her knees, and started to sniff…and sniff…and sniff.


	2. Dualscar Facefarting Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With The Dolorosa subdued, Dualscar goes after his next target: The Grand Highblood.

Even in the murky darkness of the Grand Highblood's near-lightless chamber, Orphaner Dualscar could see the shock on his painted face as clear as day. "What, did you think I was dead?"

All in all, Dualscar was having a pretty good week. It was only a few days ago that he finally broke his slave into a state of complete subservience to him. Now, he was going to take revenge against his would-be killer. He wasn't going to murder him, no, what would be the fun in that? Thanks to the Dolorosa, he discovered that he had a power that was far more potent, and far more entertaining too. The stench of his ass was able to melt the mind and annihilate the free will of his lowblood slave in minutes. The seadweller wondered how it would fare against a fellow Highblood.

The Highdweller stood up from his throne, rising to his beastly full height. Orphaner Dualscar was a large troll himself, but the GHB had a good foot or two on him in both height and width. Size wasn't everything, and the smirk on Dualscar's face made it clear that the Highblood's attempts to intimidate him had failed.

"No, no, please, relax, stay seated," Dualscar said, nudging the Highblood back onto his throne with a forceful kick.

"HOw DAre YOu," The Highblood snarled. He attempted to stand once again, only to find himself held in place. Dualscar had bound his hands to the armrest of his throne, so fast that he hadn't even noticed it. He strained against the ropes that restrained him, but even his full strength could barely make them budge.

"Don't bother trying to escape," Dualscar said with typical smugness. "What kind of pirate would I be if I couldn't tie a proper knot?"

"WHat DO YOu WAnt?"

"I don't 'wvant' anything, but you wvill. You'll wvant so hard that you'll never be sated."

The Highblood was a bit perplexed, but he understood enough of Dualscar's statement to be offended by it.

"WHen I BReak THese ROpes, IM GOing TO KIll YOu, ANd ILl BE SUre IT STicks THis TIme."

"There is no 'wvhen,' because you wvon't, and wvhen I'm done wvith you, you wvon't evwen wvant to."

Dualscar's trousers were removed, and already the Highblood could feel his overpowering musk rising to sting his nostrils.

"WHat THe HEll ARe YOu DOing?"

"Be patient. You'll see soon enough."

Dualscar backed up his bare ass, until it and Dualscar's nose were only a few centimeters apart. The scent was even more potent up close-The Highblood could smell the results of months of sweaty seafaring when combined with a lack of showering. The Highblood's head swirled. The scent was not only foul, but it was also dense, and complex, like he was being rammed into a solid wall of stench. There was something so rawly masculine about it too, it was the kind of smell that could only be achieved through hard labor.

The Highblood noticed his mind drifting, and immediately, he pulled himself back to reality, using the burning in his wrists from his restraints as his anchor. The Highblood scoffed, his voice rough like waves smashing against the shore.

"IS THis HOw YOu INtend TO BEst ME, DUalscar? YOu WEre ALways AN ASs, THat DOesn't MEan YOu HAve TO USe YOur ASs AS A WEapon. THis MAy HAve WOrked ON THat PAthetic JAdeblood, BUt IT WOn't WOrk ON ME."

Dualscar responded with an even more haughty, dismissive scoff.

"Please. You call yourself the 'Grand Highblood'-the most blatant case of ovwercompensation I'vwe seen. All the tough posturing, all the vwiolence, it's just a wvay of hiding the fact that, deep dowvn, you're a desperate, submissivwe bitch. All you need is the right troll to showv you howv wveak you really are."

Dualscar's musk became powerful the longer his ass was exposed to the open air. The Grand Highblood's chamber was a small, lightless, windowless, and dank space, meaning that there was nowhere for Dualscar's scent to escape to, nothing for his fumes to do besides linger in the air.

"There you go. Breathe all of that in. Can't you feel yourself slipping?"

This was absurd. The Highblood had survived countless battles and assassination attempts, he would not let his downfall be the ass of some snooty seadweller who wasn't even supposed to be alive. He held his breath, and tried to close his nostrils. He would need to inhale eventually, but he wanted to spare himself of as much of the musk as possible. Not because he was afraid that Dualscar's attempts to brainwash him would succeed-no, Dualscar's butt musk was simply an unpleasant thing to smell, regardless of whether or not it would melt his brain.

Dualscar backed up just a bit further. Now The Highblood's head was smothered between his cheeks, with the tip of his nose prodding against the pirate's unshaven hole. Dualscar could still hear his muffled screaming, but at least he didn't need to hear his pathetic attempts to threaten him anymore. Since Dualscar was smothering him, there was nothing the Highblood could do to escape his musk anymore. Holding his breath would not work, turning his head would not work, he would be assaulted by his unwashed scent without pause for as long as Dualscar wanted.

"I knowv that you're unable to speak, so if you wvant to showv me that you'vwe givwen in, just start licking my asshole."

The Grand Highblood would do no such thing. Dualscar's musk had taken its toll-The Highblood could feel his will to resist slipping away-that could be attributed to a lack of oxygen from being smothered. The Highblood felt as though he was on the verge of fainting, not giving in and worshiping this traitor's foul hindquarters.

"You are putting up quite a fight," Dualscar said. "Any other troll wvould'vwe givwen up by nowv. Evweryone has their limit though. All this means is that I need to turn up the heat."

The Highblood felt Dualscar's fart before he smelt it. He could feel the seadweller's asshole flexing and puckering, as it allowed Dualscar's raspy fart to escape. A hot burst of wind exploded against his face, and because of his proximity to Dualscar's anus, the fumes went directly into his nostrils. There was nothing he could do besides accept his captor's putrid onslaught, just as the smell of his flatulence finally reached his brain.

Although it should go without saying, while Dualscar's musk was quite powerful, his farts were another beast entirely. They reeked of the pirate's ass, sure, but they also carried with them an unmistakable, earthy smell. There was a definite saltiness to it, likely because of Dualscar's diet. The Highblood didn't experience it as the individual component smells that made up the whole, though. It barely even registered as a smell-it was more like an explosion of pure force, the assault of Dualscar's will against his own. There was something shamefully erotic about it too-the warmth, and the richness of the scent. The Highblood could feel his considerable bulge stirring, stiffening until his once baggy pants were stretched tightly around his tenting erection.

While The Highblood was clearly left stunned, Dualscar could still feel his muscles tensing as he readied a second fart. Perhaps this second one would be enough to break him. Even if it wasn't, Dualscar still had more gas than the Highblood had willpower.

Dualscar's second fart put his first to shame. While the smell was identical in how putrid it was, it was expelled with more force, a deep, bassy room rather than a rasping rumble. It was pushed up The Highblood's nose with even more force, and the smell found itself pushed deeper into his nostrils, while Dualscar's will was embedded deeper in his brain. His bulge continued to throb steadily between his thighs, stirring and twitching as a familiar warmth began to build within it. When The Highblood felt a drop of his purple precum seeping through his pants, he knew that he had lost.

The Highblood felt utterly disgusted-not with Dualscar, but with himself. Dualscar was simply performing a foul, but common bodily function. The Highblood was the one getting so painfully aroused by it. The troll could feel his lips parting, his tongue taking one long, solid lick of Dualscar's ass.

Dualscar grinned. He had won, although, there was never any doubt about that.

"ANother," The Highblood said, soft enough for the muffling of Dualscar's cheeks to render it inaudible.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Speak up."

Dualscar pulled forwards slightly, freeing The Highblood's face from his sweaty crack and allowing him to speak freely.

"I WAnt MOre."

After admitting it to his enemy, The Highblood admitted it to himself: Dualscar had won, and winning meant that The Highblood had become a helpless, submissive fart slut. When Dualscar fulfilled his request, and blasted out a third fart, The Highblood did not resist. Instead, he pushed himself forwards, burying his nose into the sweaty crevice that was the seadweller's crack, in hopes of getting an even more pure whiff of that delicious filth.

The Highblood's nostrils flared to allow more of the stink to enter him, and his jaw hung open, a trickle of drool dripping down onto the bloodied floor.

"Do you submit to me?" Dualscar asked.

"YEs," The Highblood said, inhaling sharply.

"Do you surrender your wvill and your dignity to me?"

"I ALready HAve."

The Highblood was beginning to resent the restraints around his wrists, not because he wanted to escape, but because they prevented him from running up to Dualscar and pressing his face deep into his ass, sniffing every fart as close to the source as he could get. Luckily, Dualscar saw no use in keeping a broken slave tied up. So, he cut the ropes from The Highblood's wrists, but only after putting his pants back on, cutting The Highblood off from the source of the gas and musk that he so desperately craved.

"If you wvant more, then come wvith me aboard my ship. I havwe another mind-broken fart slavwe there, and I think the twvo of you wvill get along just fine."


	3. Chapter 3-Exactly Like Chapter 2 But With More Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My commissioner wanted me to go back and add more ass-eating to the previous chapter, so I did.

Even in the murky darkness of the Grand Highblood's near-lightless chamber, Orphaner Dualscar could see the shock on his painted face as clear as day. "What, did you think I was dead?"

All in all, Dualscar was having a pretty good week. It was only a few days ago that he finally broke his slave into a state of complete subservience to him. Now, he was going to take revenge against his would-be killer. He wasn't going to murder him, no, what would be the fun in that? Thanks to the Dolorosa, he discovered that he had a power that was far more potent, and far more entertaining too. The stench of his ass was able to melt the mind and annihilate the free will of his lowblood slave in minutes. The seadweller wondered how it would fare against a fellow Highblood.

The Highdweller stood up from his throne, rising to his beastly full height. Orphaner Dualscar was a large troll himself, but the GHB had a good foot or two on him in both height and width. Size wasn't everything, and the smirk on Dualscar's face made it clear that the Highblood's attempts to intimidate him had failed.

"No, no, please, relax, stay seated," Dualscar said, nudging the Highblood back onto his throne with a forceful kick.

"HOw DAre YOu," The Highblood snarled. He attempted to stand once again, only to find himself held in place. Dualscar had bound his hands to the armrest of his throne, so fast that he hadn't even noticed it. He strained against the ropes that restrained him, but even his full strength could barely make them budge.

"Don't bother trying to escape," Dualscar said with typical smugness. "What kind of pirate would I be if I couldn't tie a proper knot?"

"WHat DO YOu WAnt?"

"I don't 'wvant' anything, but you wvill. You'll wvant so hard that you'll never be sated."

The Highblood was a bit perplexed, but he understood enough of Dualscar's statement to be offended by it.

"WHen I BReak THese ROpes, IM GOing TO KIll YOu, ANd ILl BE SUre IT STicks THis TIme."

"There is no 'wvhen,' because you wvon't, and wvhen I'm done wvith you, you wvon't evwen wvant to."

Dualscar's trousers were removed, and already the Highblood could feel his overpowering musk rising to sting his nostrils.

"WHat THe HEll ARe YOu DOing?"

"Be patient. You'll see soon enough."

Dualscar backed up his bare ass, until it and Dualscar's nose were only a few centimeters apart. The scent was even more potent up close-The Highblood could smell the results of months of sweaty seafaring when combined with a lack of showering. The Highblood's head swirled. The scent was not only foul, but it was also dense, and complex, like he was being rammed into a solid wall of stench. There was something so rawly masculine about it too, it was the kind of smell that could only be achieved through hard labor.

The Highblood noticed his mind drifting, and immediately, he pulled himself back to reality, using the burning in his wrists from his restraints as his anchor. The Highblood scoffed, his voice rough like waves smashing against the shore.

"IS THis HOw YOu INtend TO BEst ME, DUalscar? YOu WEre ALways AN ASs, THat DOesn't MEan YOu HAve TO USe YOur ASs AS A WEapon. THis MAy HAve WOrked ON THat PAthetic JAdeblood, BUt IT WOn't WOrk ON ME."

Dualscar responded with an even more haughty, dismissive scoff.

"Please. You call yourself the 'Grand Highblood'-the most blatant case of ovwercompensation I'vwe seen. All the tough posturing, all the vwiolence, it's just a wvay of hiding the fact that, deep dowvn, you're a desperate, submissivwe bitch. All you need is the right troll to showv you howv wveak you really are."

Dualscar's musk became powerful the longer his ass was exposed to the open air. The Grand Highblood's chamber was a small, lightless, windowless, and dank space, meaning that there was nowhere for Dualscar's scent to escape to, nothing for his fumes to do besides linger in the air.

"There you go. Breathe all of that in. Can't you feel yourself slipping?"

This was absurd. The Highblood had survived countless battles and assassination attempts, he would not let his downfall be the ass of some snooty seadweller who wasn't even supposed to be alive. He held his breath, and tried to close his nostrils. He would need to inhale eventually, but he wanted to spare himself of as much of the musk as possible. Not because he was afraid that Dualscar's attempts to brainwash him would succeed-no, Dualscar's butt musk was simply an unpleasant thing to smell, regardless of whether or not it would melt his brain.

Dualscar backed up just a bit further. Now The Highblood's head was smothered between his cheeks, with the tip of his nose prodding against the pirate's unshaven hole. Dualscar could still hear his muffled screaming, but at least he didn't need to hear his pathetic attempts to threaten him anymore. Since Dualscar was smothering him, there was nothing the Highblood could do to escape his musk anymore. Holding his breath would not work, turning his head would not work, he would be assaulted by his unwashed scent without pause for as long as Dualscar wanted.

"I knowv that you're unable to speak, so if you wvant to showv me that you'vwe givwen in, just start licking my asshole."

The Grand Highblood would do no such thing. Dualscar's musk had taken its toll-The Highblood could feel his will to resist slipping away-that could be attributed to a lack of oxygen from being smothered. The Highblood felt as though he was on the verge of fainting, not giving in and worshiping this traitor's foul hindquarters.

"You are putting up quite a fight," Dualscar said. "Any other troll wvould'vwe givwen up by nowv. Evweryone has their limit though. All this means is that I need to turn up the heat."

The Highblood felt Dualscar's fart before he smelt it. He could feel the seadweller's asshole flexing and puckering, as it allowed Dualscar's raspy fart to escape. A hot burst of wind exploded against his face, and because of his proximity to Dualscar's anus, the fumes went directly into his nostrils. There was nothing he could do besides accept his captor's putrid onslaught, just as the smell of his flatulence finally reached his brain.

Although it should go without saying, while Dualscar's musk was quite powerful, his farts were another beast entirely. They reeked of the pirate's ass, sure, but they also carried with them an unmistakable, earthy smell. There was a definite saltiness to it, likely because of Dualscar's diet. The Highblood didn't experience it as the individual component smells that made up the whole, though. It barely even registered as a smell-it was more like an explosion of pure force, the assault of Dualscar's will against his own. There was something shamefully erotic about it too-the warmth, and the richness of the scent. The Highblood could feel his considerable bulge stirring, stiffening until his once baggy pants were stretched tightly around his tenting erection.

While The Highblood was clearly left stunned, Dualscar could still feel his muscles tensing as he readied a second fart. Perhaps this second one would be enough to break him. Even if it wasn't, Dualscar still had more gas than the Highblood had willpower.

Dualscar's second fart put his first to shame. While the smell was identical in how putrid it was, it was expelled with more force, a deep, bassy room rather than a rasping rumble. It was pushed up The Highblood's nose with even more force, and the smell found itself pushed deeper into his nostrils, while Dualscar's will was embedded deeper in his brain. His bulge continued to throb steadily between his thighs, stirring and twitching as a familiar warmth began to build within it. When The Highblood felt a drop of his purple precum seeping through his pants, he knew that he had lost.

The Highblood felt utterly disgusted-not with Dualscar, but with himself. Dualscar was simply performing a foul, but common bodily function. The Highblood was the one getting so painfully aroused by it. The troll could feel his lips parting, his tongue taking one long, solid lick of Dualscar's ass.

Dualscar grinned. He had won, although, there was never any doubt about that.

"ANother," The Highblood said, soft enough for the muffling of Dualscar's cheeks to render it inaudible.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Speak up."

Dualscar pulled forwards slightly, freeing The Highblood's face from his sweaty crack and allowing him to speak freely.

"I WAnt MOre."

After admitting it to his enemy, The Highblood admitted it to himself: Dualscar had won, and winning meant that The Highblood had become a helpless, submissive fart slut. When Dualscar fulfilled his request, and blasted out a third fart, The Highblood did not resist. Instead, he pushed himself forwards, burying his nose into the sweaty crevice that was the seadweller's crack, in hopes of getting an even more pure whiff of that delicious filth.

The Highblood's nostrils flared to allow more of the stink to enter him, and his jaw hung open, a trickle of drool dripping down onto the bloodied floor.

"Do you submit to me?" Dualscar asked.

"YEs," The Highblood said, inhaling sharply.

"Do you surrender your wvill and your dignity to me?"

"I ALready HAve."

"I'm not sure if I belivwe you," he said haughtily. "I require a demonstration. Passively accepting my farts is one thing-true submission is taking an activwe role in your degradation."

Dualscar pulled his cheeks apart to give the shattered Subjugulator easier access to his wrinkled hole, which was still slightly tainted with the smell of his farts.

"Rim me until I cum," he said, stark and blunt. "And then lap up my genetic material as it spills onto the floor, although, I hardly need to tell you to do that, do I?"

The Highblood nodded. The moment Dualscar mentioned his cum, his thinkpan was immediately filled with thoughts of swallowing it.

"Don't get distracted. Eat," Dualscar said. "Unless, of course, you haven't been fully broken yet..."

The Highblood didn't want his master to think that he was disloyal. He wanted him to know that he craved his smelly ass, and the even smellier farts it produced more than anything. His lips puckered around the puckering ring, and his tongue plunged as far into the seadweller's sweaty depths as it could go. The Highblood had an exceptionally long tongue, so that was a pretty considerable distance-he was almost certain he could feel his master's prostate against the tip of his tongue.

"Such a wet, eager mouth, such soft lips, such a long, flexible tongue. It's though you wvere made specifically for the purpose of eating my ass," Dualscar said, followed by a gruff, airy groan escaping his mouth as something soft and wet prodded his p-spot. His thick, meaty cock throbbed between his muscular thighs, the heavy balls beneath his shaft bobbing up and down as he trembled from the pleasure. Watery droplets of translucent violet precum dribbled onto the floor beneath him. Luckily, he was standing above one of the few spots in the Highblood's chamber that wasn't covered in troll's blood, otherwise his cum would've been indistinguishable from it, and that would've made the Highblood's job of lapping it up so much harder. The Highblood's own shaft was erect as well, and buzzing with a building pleasure-The Highblood felt as though he could come from eating Dualscar's ass alone.

The Highblood produced wet slurps and dry sniffs, as he plunged his tongue into Dualscar's depths, wriggling it around, sliding it out, running it over his rim in small circles before cramming it inside again, stopping only to inhale his master's stench. Dualscar's musk was utterly intoxicating, and had done more damage to The Highblood's brain in mere minutes than an entire lifetime of consuming sopor slime along with other various drugs and hallucinogens.

"You're doing a good job, my not-so-little fart slut. I think you'vwe earned yourself a revward."

Dualscar unleashed a fart that he'd been saving for the past few minutes, that'd been bubbling away in his bowels, building up in both size and stench until it erupted from his hindquarters as his most powerful and pungent blast yet. He waited until The Highblood's tongue was deep inside of him, to ensure that the purpleblood had the most intense experience possible.

The Highblood was given an incredible privilege-to not just smell Dualscar's gas at its most potent, but to taste it, as it exploded against his tongue, warm, wet, and foul. A surge of arousal was sent through his large body, causing an instant and overwhelming orgasm. A jet of especially sticky and sweet smelling purple genetic material splattered against the throne room floor.

The Highblood's climax caused him to pause only for a second, and then he was back to vigorously slurping away at his master's musky hole. The Highblood had truly fallen-Dualscar's control over him was so absolute that the taste of a single one of his farts was enough to make him cum. With the way Dualscar was grunting and howling as his prostate was played with, it seemed that the Highblood was close to returning the favor.

"Ah, that's it. Just a little deeper, that'll do it. Just a little more...a little deeper...that's it."

The Highblood's pointed fingernails dug into Dualscar's sides for leverage, as he thrust his tongue as deep as it could go, his master's filthy flavor covering every last inch of the drooling, prehensile appendage.

Dualscar erupted into a climax of his own, his asshole tensing and contracting involuntarily against the submissive's tongue. The pleasure caused him to lose control, and another juicy fart slipped out to explode against the Highblood's tongue.

"Didn't mean to do that, but, wvell, I think you earned it."

Dualscar looked down at the gradually expanding pool of violet beneath him. "Go ahead, clean it up."

The Highblood trapped to his knees, and began lapping the puddle up with the very tongue that'd been buried in Dualscar's ass just seconds ago. The taste of the seadweller's filth still lingered against his tastebuds, and the flavor it produced when mixed with Dualscar's cum was absolutely heavenly. He slurped away like an obedient barkbeast, until the floor was cleaner than it'd perhaps ever been.

"Good job," Dualscar said, giving the hulking troll a patronizing pat on his head.

The Highblood was beginning to resent the restraints around his wrists, not because he wanted to escape, but because they prevented him from running up to Dualscar and pressing his face deep into his ass, sniffing every fart as close to the source as he could get. Luckily, Dualscar saw no use in keeping a broken slave tied up. So, he cut the ropes from The Highblood's wrists, but only after putting his pants back on, cutting The Highblood off from the source of the gas and musk that he so desperately craved.

"If you wvant more, then come wvith me aboard my ship. I havwe another mind-broken fart slavwe there, and I think the twvo of you wvill get along just fine."


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dualscar sets out to mindbreak another one of his enemies with his musky ass, this time setting his sites on fellow pirate Marquis Spinerette Mindfang.

"What the hell are you, *hnng* doing, you 8asterd-"

Marquis Spinerette Mindfang was a pirate, so she was no stranger to being in compromising positions. Still, nobody had bested her quite as thoroughly as fellow seafarer Dualscar had. With her back to the wall and her cutlass out of her reach, it seemed as though her life of crime was about to come to an end. Dualscar stood over her, and Marquis had only a smile on her face. If she was going to die, she was going to do it grinning.

But Dualscar didn't kill her. What he did instead was something she could not have possibly expected. Dualscar took a step closer, and then pressed his ass up against her face, pinning her to the wall. Her face was stuck between the clothed cheeks, with her nose hovering dangerously close to where the troll's asshole would be.

What exactly was Dualscar trying to do? Did he intend to humiliate her before killing her? If that was the case, then this was certainly an odd way to go about it. Immediately, Dualscar's warm musk began to penetrate Mindfang's nostrils. It was apparent by the smell that the pirate hadn't bathed in days, perhaps even weeks.

"Get off of me!" Mindfang said. But as much as she struggled and pushed against her attackers ass, she couldn't make the seadweller budge a single inch. Strange, since she had knocked him around just fine during their fight just a few minutes ago. Had he been holding back? Or were the fumes coming off his ass making her too dizzy to fight back? She was definitely getting lightheaded, both from the overpowering sour smell and lack of oxygen. The odor was incredibly intense, even while being filtered through the fabric of his jeans.

Despite how foul his clothed crack smelled, Mindfang made no attempt to hold her breath. In fact, her inhalations seemed more hurried than ever, longer and more deliberate too. It wasn't because of panic. Mindfang had known no such feeling all her life, even when she had a dagger at her throat.

It couldn't possibly be that she was enjoying herself, could it? It was difficult to tell, since every breath made her body feel heavier and her thoughts more hazy. The only one of her senses that was still sharp was her smell. Every whiff she got of Dualscar's ass was in perfect clarity. 

"Howv ya doing back there?" Dualscar teased. His voice snapped her out of her daze, if only for a second, because it gave her something to focus on besides his smell.

Mindfang tried to open her mouth to respond, but she found herself without words. She could only breathe in and out, over and over again, taking in Dualscar's salty musk. She had been inhaling it nonstop for several minutes now, and yet every whiff was still just as potent as the first.

Dualscar chuckled. "Nothing to say? You wvere so mouthy wvhen wve wvere fighting. Wvhat happened, cant think of anything to say? Or just cant think at all?"

She could barely understand what he was saying over the haze of brain fog that was filling her mind. She told herself over and over again that she wasn't enjoying this, and yet her every action seemed to contradict it. She found herself burying her face even deeper into those round cheeks. Her inhalations became more drawn out. A strange tingle spread throughout her body, but concentrated itself around her legs. She looked down at her own body, and found herself quivering. Once again, this was not something she could attribute to fear.

There was no denying it anymore. She was being turned on by Dualscar's raw, masculine scent. What was wrong with her? Was she some kind of pervert? Here she was, defeated and humiliated, and yet all she could think about was his smelly ass, and all she could do was sniff it.

"You knowv, if I didn't knowv any better, I'd say you wvere enjoying yourself," Dualscar said. He knew exactly what was happening. Not just because he could feel the vibrations from Mindfang's sniffing, but because this exact same thing had happened to The Dolorosa and the Grand Highblood in the past, in addition to countless other trolls. Mindfang didn't know that she wasn't unique in being corrupted by the violet's musk. 

"So what if I am?" Mindfang said back, ever the feisty one.

"Wvell, nothing wvrong wvith that," Dualscar said. "It's not going anywvhere, so you can help yourself to as much of it as you wvant."

The only thing is, Mindfang couldn't get as much as she wanted, because she wanted more. She was no longer content with simply huffing the Highblood's clothed, musky rear. She wanted to sniff it straight from the source, to bury her face in between his bare, sweaty cheeks, and lustily inhale his musk without any clothes in the way to keep her from his most raw, potent stench.

Dualscar took notice of this, and couldn't help but comment. 

"So I guess you are havwing fun," he said. Mindfang couldn't see his face with her cheeks buried so deep in his ass, but she didn't need to see him to know that he was grinning. 

"Fuck you for making me do this," she snarled with a voice muffled by ass. 

"I'm not making you do anything. This is all you."

He was right. Mindfang was the one so willfully burying her face in Dualscar's crack, the one huffing up that stink that she just couldn't get enough of. She had nobody but herself to blame, no scapegoat besides her own sick desires.

"Since it seems like you wvant to get more familiar wvith my ass..." Dualscar said. "Howv about I givwe you a closer look?" Dualscar pulled away from her momentarily, giving her a few seconds of reprieve from his musk. Mindfang found herself longing to be smothered by his cheeks again the whole time. 

Dualscar used these several seconds to pull down his pants, exposing his bare gray ass to Mindfang and the unfiltered musk that came with it. Even from this distance the smell was enough to make her head spin. Mindfang's fresh air was short lived, and it was only a matter of time before she was backed up against a wall with her face in Dualscar's crack once again. Perhaps she could've escaped in that time, but if she could, then she didn't.

Dualscar's unwashed ass was slightly wet to the touch, covered in a thin layer of sweat and grease that could only be described as smelling swarthy. The seafarer's sweat rubbed off on her face, meaning that his smell would persist if or when Dualscar finally left her alone.

"Go on, sniff," Dualscar commanded. "Wve both knowv its wvhat you wvant."

"Make me, scoundrel," she snapped back. Dualscar was happy to oblige her. He reached behind himself, grabbing on to the back of Mindfang's head and pushing her as deep into his crack as he could go. Now her nose was pressed right up against the part of Dualscar's crevice where the most sweat had accumulated, and which had gone the longest without being washed. Here she was treated to the most concentrated musk Dualscar had to offer. She was left with no choice: either sniff his most foul stink or suffocate. She chose to continue breathing, though her inhalations seemed a bit more deliberate than desperate, and Dualscar noticed.

Dualscar relished breaking Mindfang into an obedient ass-sniffing slave, but he still wanted to see how far he could push her. She was sniffing away at the smelliest part of his ass like a barkbeast, so he was curious what would happen if he were to turn up the heat, so to speak.

Mindfang's breathing patterns had become somewhat predictable, so Dualscar waited until she inhaled. Then, just when she began to suck in a breath through her nose, he let out a forceful fart directly into her nostrils. 

"Excuse me," Dualscar said without a hint of sincerity in his voice.

Mindfang recoiled in disgust, or at least she tried to. Since she was pressed so firmly against the wall, there was no space for her to pull back to. With her head locked in place, she had no choice but to endure the smell of Dualscar's gas from the moment he unleashed it to when it finally began to dissipate. At this point, she wasn't sure herself if her reaction was genuine, or if she was merely acting in order to seem like she wasn't enjoying herself. As much as Dualscar's fart had sickened her, there was something almost fascinating about its foulness, something that compelled her to inhale even when she could've spared to hold her breath a few seconds longer. She wasn't sure exactly how long Dualscar's fart had lasted for, as by time the smell tapered off she had completely lost track of time.

Of course Dualscar wasn't going to let her get away with sniffing but a single fart. By time his first one had finished, he already had a second at the ready. He gave her just enough time to recover from the initial blast before hitting her with the second, which was worst in just about every way. The sound was wetter and more bubbly, the duration several seconds longer, and of course, the smell was even more rank than it had been before.

Mindfang was truly dizzied by this one. All of her other senses besides smell seemed to go numb, and her mind was cleared of all thoughts besides her confused, tangled-up feelings about the Ampora's stench. Even after the lingering fart-vapors evaporated into the air, it took her a few seconds before she regained some sense of clarity.

Mindfang could feel a bubble of heated contempt swelling up inside her chest. Whether this was blackrom romance or simply garden-variety hatred, she herself wasn't sure. All she knew is that she wanted to get back at this disgusting man for debasing her somehow.

With no other alternatives she could think of, she opened her mouth and sunk her fanged teeth into Dualscar's right cheek. This drew a bit of blood, and Dualscar wasn't entirely unphased by it, though his reaction was more mild than Mindfang would've liked. He simply shuddered for a moment and let out a brief, barely audible grunt. He didn't push away from Mindfang even slightly, his ass remaining in place while she remained firmly pinned against the wall. 

"You think youre the first troll to try that?" Dualscar snarled. "If you wvant to eat my ass, you're going to havwe to do it the old fashioned wvay."

Dualscar reached behind himself to pull his cheeks apart, exposing his stinking, fart-spewing pucker. 

"I am not going to f8cking lick your ass!" she said, opening her mouth in preparation for another bite. This time, she was ready to take a chunk of flesh with her. 

And yet, instead of baring her ferocious fangs she found herself sticking out her wet, gentle tongue and prodding Dualscar's rim with it. This earned a moan of pleasure from the violet. That, combined with the sour salty taste against her tongue encouraged her to continue.

"So you do like this after all?"

"Shut the f8ck up, Dualscar," she spat back, before once again burying herself tongue-first in Dualscar's ass crack. She swirled her tongue around the outside of his sweaty hole, before plunging it inside, working it as far in as it could go. A smug grin manifested on Dualscar's face. He had her right where he wanted.

"That's it, keep going. If you make me cum I might just let you go."

Mindfang's tongue continued to explore the inside of his ass. She could feel it tensing and sucking pleasurably in response to her actions. Mindfang had been thoroughly broken. Her only remaining desire was to smell and taste Dualscar's ass. The violet's cock twitched approvingly, Mindfang's eager tongue bringing him closer to the point of orgasm. Mindfang had a filthier, unspoken desire that went beyond simply eating Dualscar's ass. Luckily, it was one he already intended to fulfill. 

Dualscar let out a rank fart against her tongue. Mindfang had the privilege of both smelling and tasting it, as the filthy air filled her mouth and nostrils. Even after his fart tapered off the taste still lingered against her tongue. She wanted to reward Dualscar for blessing her with his gas, so she slid her probing tongue in and out of his asshole as fast and as hard as she could, hoping to push the seadweller to climax.

Dualscar's bulge squirted a load of violet genetic fluid onto the ground. His musky asshole tensed around Mindfang's tongue, keeping it trapped inside until his orgasm had fully subsided. 

It was at this point that Dualscar finally stepped forwards and freed her from the confines of his ass, at the moment when she least valued her freedom. 

"Don't worry, we'll definitely do this again," he said, planting a kiss on her lips.


End file.
